


Who Are You

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [30]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Betrayal, Blackmail, Discovery, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Psychological Drama, Simultaneous Orgasm, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.”Frankie is different. He’s not annoying and I like his giggle.”Gerard bumped Mikey gently.”And I like your giggle too Mikes.””So why don’t you marry one of us then!””Oh.”Mikey moved from between them and looked at Gerard.”That way we can always be together!””Oh…well then I would marry Frankie cause we are brother’s, but you would come live with us.””Hear that Frankie? Gee wants to marry you.””I’d be okay with that.”Gerard looked at Frank.”You would?””Sure Gee, you are my best friend and Mikey is like my little brother. We could be a family together.”





	1. Three Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as some of you know, I had a fic called Who Are You already, but the content was difficult to get through cause of what I was going through in my life. Recently I came across another hentai that was a better fit to what I was trying to write with a little less seriousness than the last one. This one I am more confident in too! ^-^
> 
> Frank, Gerard , and Mikey have been best friends since they were kids. Growing up together means going through so much and now developing feelings, but did Gerard wait too long to tell Frank what was in his heart and does he have a rival for Frank's affection...or is it something more?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”

_”Frankie, daddy is changing companies so we are going to move.”_

_”No! I don’ wanna move! I haz friends here!”_

_”You will make new friends.”_

Frank sat crying on the swings. His mommy lied. She said he would make friends, but no one would play with him at the new building playground. They thought it was weird cause he liked to draw on himself.

*sniff sniff*

”What’s wrong?”

Frank looked up and saw two boys…well one hiding behind the other.

”Why you cryin’?”

”Cause I haz no friends.”

”Oh…well I can be you’re friend.”

”You can?”

”Sure, my names Gerard, but you can call me Gee cause it’s hard to say.”

”Oh! I’m Frankie.”

”Hi Frankie, and this is Mikey.”

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Frank.

”Why did he do that?”

”Cause he’s younger and doesn’t know you yet.”

Gerard patted Mikey on the head.

”I’m six!”

”I’m seven and Mikey is four.”

”Cool! I wish I had a little brudder.”

”Mikey can be your little brother too!”

”But Geeee, I just want yooooou.”

”Now Mikey, I will always be your brother. Frankie here doesn’t have anyone.”

”Why not, what’s wrong wif him?”

Frank looked down.

”I…I had lots of friends where I used to live, but we moved.”

Now Mikey moved out from behind Gerard.

”We moved too, but I was not sad.”

”You weren’t? Why not?”

”Cause I haz Gee and I don’t need anyone else!”

”Oh.”

”And now you do too!”

Mikey grabbed Frank arm and pulled him off the swing and over to his brother.

”Gee, Frankie is gonna be our best friend!”

Gerard looked down at the boy and smiled.

”Yup, the besest.”

_***Time Stamp: Four Years Later ~ December***_

”Wow Mikey, that’s perfect!”

”Yup, this is gonna be an awesome snowma…hey!”

A snowball came flying by Mikey’s face. Frank looked over and saw Gerard laughing. He looked at Mikey and Mikey grinned.

”GET HIM!”

They stared quickly making snowballs and throwing them at Gerard. Gerard squeaked and ran behind the snowman he built.

”No fair! Two against one!”

”Yeah, well you used to get me all the time Gee cause I was smaller, but now I have Frankie on my team!”

Mikey threw another snowball and Gerard ducked again. Frank made the shhh sign for Mikey and he snuck around the snowman while Gerard wasn’t paying attention.

”GOTCHA!”

Gerard screamed as Frank jumped him from behind. They landed on the snow and rolled around in their snowsuits with Frank ending up on top. Then Mikey walked up with a pile of snow and dropped it on Gerard’s face.

”AHHHH COLD!”

Frank jumped up laughing and high fived Mikey.

”Yes, we won!”

”Boys, come on inside, I have hot chocolate for you!”

”Okay mom!”

Frank held out his hand and helped Gerard up cause he knew how hard it was to get up in a snow suit. The three of them went inside laughing and Gerard congratulated Mikey for finally getting him. They took their snow suits off hanging them by the fireplace. They then sat down on the sofa with their hot chocolates and marshmallows and watched A Christmas Story together.

_***Time Stamp: Four Years Later~ June***_

”Congrats Frankie!”

”Aww, thanks Mikey, but you will be here soon too!”

”Yeah, but Gee will only have like one more year when I get to high school.”

”Don’t worry Mikes, I will leave you my legacy.”

Gerard ruffled Mikey’s hair and then walked up and hugged Frank.

”Congrats to you Frankie, next year is gonna be awesome for us!”

”I can’t believe I’m in high school now!”

”Yeah, it is sooooo different than Junior high!”

”Is it scary?”

”A little at first, but hey, you will have me to help you!”

”Yeah, you’re right Gee.”

”Come on you two! Let’s go celebrate!”

Frank and Gerard laughed and broke their hug. Gerard grabbed Mikey with his other hand and together the friends went to the ice cream parlor for celebration sundaes.

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later~ October***_

”Gee. Gee you up yet?”

Mikey opened the door to Gerard’s bedroom. Gerard was asleep in his bed slightly snoring with a little grin on his face. He was also sporting some impressive morning wood under his sheets. Mikey quietly chuckled. He walked up to the bed and squeezed it tight.

”FUCK!”

Gerard sat up grabbing his crotch.

”Mikey! What the fuck man, that hurt!”

”Well maybe next time you will wake up with your alarm.”

Mikey gave his cock another squeeze and then let go getting up.

”You’re a dick.”

”No, that’s a dick and you better use it to piss so we aren’t gonna be late.”

”Asshole.”

”Sticks and stones Gee. Meet you down stairs.”

With that Mikey left to room. Gerard groaned and slid out of bed. He didn’t think Mikey had that much of a grip. He trudged to the bathroom to piss and start his day.

*

*

*

”Come on Gee!”

”Yeah yeah yeah.”

Gerard and Mikey walked up the long hill to their school. It wasn’t far, but when he was not awake the hill was worse than gym class.

”I think I should be excused from gym cause I get enough exercise every day.”

”Geeze Gee, you’re so lazy.”

As they neared the top of the hill, Gerard could see someone waiting for them. His heart rate picked up a bit and he started moving a little faster without realizing it.

”Hey Frankie!”

Mikey ran up the rest of the way and jumped into the surprisingly shorter boy’s arms.

”Hey Mikey, how are you enjoying 9th grade?”

”It’s cool! I can’t believe it is already mid-October!”

Gerard got there as Mikey and Frank were chatting away. Frank looked up and saw him and smiled.

”Hey Gee.”

”Hey Frankie.”

There was a pause between them that could have been cut with a knife.

”Hey Gee, tell Frankie how you dick is this morning!”

”MIKEY!”

Mikey laughed and ran behind Frank for protection like he used to when he was little.

”Wait…what’s going on?”

”That little shit woke me up this morning by putting mu dick in a vice!”

”Oh bull Gee, it was just my hand.”

”Y-Y-You touched his…”

Frank went red.

”Nah, it was covered by the sheets, but it was sticking straight up! Wonder what he was dreaming about huh Frankie?”

Frank looked away from Gerard and now Gerard turned red cause he knew he was dreaming about Frank.

”It was nothing! Morning wood is normal for guys after a certain age!”

”R-Right, we learned that in biology last year. You will too Mikey.”

Gerard appreciated Frank trying to defuse the moment.

”Ugh, learning from teachers is so boring! I can just learn from you guys when you get married!”

”What!?”

Mikey looked at Gerard.

”Don’t you remember Gee? I asked you one day who you wanted to marry and you said…”

And Gerard was transported back to that moment in his mind. They were sitting in the park under the trees after running around playing. Mikey was between Frank and him and they were drinking from a shared water bottle.

_”Come on Gee, who would you marry?”_

_”Ugh, Mikey, I don’t want to think about that! I’m only 12!”_

_”So no pretty girl caught your eye?”_

_”No, girls are silly and they giggle a lot and they blush at stupid things.”_

_”Frankie giggles a lot too Gee.”_

_Gerard looked at Frank and smiled._

_”Frankie is different. He’s not annoying and I like his giggle.”_

_Gerard bumped Mikey gently._

_”And I like your giggle too Mikes.”_

_”So why don’t you marry one of us then!”_

_”Oh.”_

_Mikey moved from between them and looked at Gerard._

_”That way we can always be together!”_

_”Oh…well then I would marry Frankie cause we are brother’s, but you would come live with us.”_

_”Hear that Frankie? Gee wants to marry you.”_

_”I’d be okay with that.”_

_Gerard looked at Frank._

_”You would?”_

_”Sure Gee, you are my best friend and Mikey is like my little brother. We could be a family together.”_

”Gee…Gee…GEE!”

”Huh?”

”Man Gee, you were day dreaming again. We’re here!”

Gerard looked up and saw their school.

”Oh wow, I don’t even remember getting here.”

”Thanks cause Frank led you.”

Gerard looked down and saw that Frank was holding his hand. Frank was smiling at him.

”Thanks Frankie.”

”Sure Gee.”

The warning bell rang and they parted ways to their classes. Gerard could still feel the warmth of Frank’s skin on his as he entered his homeroom. He savored it for as long as he could.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Gerard was heading to the mall. It was almost Frank’s birthday and he wanted to get him something nice. He thought that he was ready to ask Frank to be his boyfriend officially. They had been dancing around the moment all summer and Gerard realized that he wanted Frank and him to be more than friends. They were at the beach sharing ice cream and Frank had leaned over to lick up the side where the ice cream was dripping down. Gerard watched his tongue dart out and pick up the creamy white vanilla and he imagined that it was his cock that Frank was licking and his tongue was collecting the cum. Gerard had to excuse himself to the bathroom and barely made it before he came into the toilet jerking his cock furiously. After that the dreams started and they were all staring Frank and him in the bed room having amazing sex in all positions. Gerard wanted to make those dreams real for both of them. He was pretty sure that Frank liked him back too. He noticed that Frank would lean on him a little more, take his hand when they were walking together, and when he slept over, he would always end up in Gerard’s bed by the morning snuggling into his chest. All the signs were there. He couldn’t be wrong.

”I’ll do it on his birthday.”

Gerard was waiting for the cross walk to change when he was shaken from his thoughts as he looked up to check the light. Frank was on the other side of the street…with a guy. He was much older looking too, more like college age. They were talking and Frank looked really uncomfortable.

”FRANKIE!”

Gerard tried shouting, but the traffic still crossing in front of him was loud and the only people that heard him where the ones next to him.

”Wait till you get across man, no one can hear you!”

Gerard nodded, but anxiously kept his eye on Frank. The guy was talking to him and had now snaked an arm around his waist. Gerard saw Frank shiver as the guy pulled him into his side. They started to walk as the light changed for Gerard. Gerard sprinted across the road to them. He need to get this guy away from _his_ Frank.

”Frankie!”

Gerard pushed through the crowd toward where they were. When he reached the other side…they were gone.

”Gee!”

Gerard felt a weight on his back as Mikey jumped on it.

”Mikey!”

”Yup! I got out early so I could go with you to get Frankie’s present!”

”Did you see him?”

”What? No of course not, he said he was seeing a family friend today remember?”

”Oh…right, I mean I thought I just saw him.”

”Where?”

Gerard looked over where he saw Frank, but he was gone.

”Huh. He disappeared.”

”Where Gee, there is nothing here to really go into.”

Gerard realized Mikey was right. They were still in the business district and the shops were down more.

”I must have been seeing things.”

”Geeze Gee are you getting enough sleep?”

”Maybe I need more.”

”Well, let’s go shopping so we can get home and you can take a nap.”

”Sounds good.”

Gerard hitched Mikey higher on his back and scooped his arms under his legs. Mikey tightened his arms around Gerard’s neck and make a squealing sound that made Gerard laughed. Together the brother’s headed down the street to the mall all the while Gerard was internally berating himself about what he thought he saw. Frank was safely visiting family somewhere and he was being paranoid for nothing.


	2. Disc 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”P-Please, his wasn’t what we agreed on.”
> 
> ”Oh? And just what did you think was going to happen here tonight?”
> 
> ”You were just supposed to watch.”
> 
> ”Well obviously we changed our minds and you are in no position to complain about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Um...so I don't think I realized how harsh this fic was going to be till i wrote this chapter. I don't think I am going to write as much of this kind of scene as the hentai has cause I think it is a little too much. Still I will put up key scenes that will move the story along. 
> 
> Also I was going to make the bad guys OMCs, but decided to go with Avenged Sevenfold. All of the guys are in the band, but only Syn, Zacky, and M. was in the relationships area. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”

_”I wish I could Frankie, but I’m busy.”_

_”Alright Gee, I guess I’ll see you later.”_

Gerard sighed. It had been a week since he started going out with Frank officially and they hadn’t spent any time together other than in school. Frank was pre bummed out about it, but was trying to be a good boyfriend and be understanding. Mikey had been hanging out with him a lot though and that was kind of fun too, but it just wasn’t the same. Frank was coming home from school when he saw the mail had arrived. He grabbed the letters and saw an envelope. I was addressed to him. He brought everything inside and left the letters and bills for his parents and took the envelope upstairs. He put his books down and slipped his coat off. He closed his door and sat down at his desk. He shook the envelope. Its contents slid around. He sliced the top open with his knife and a disc fell out. He looked at it. It had a number one in black sharpie on it. There was nothing else, not even a return address. Gerard popped his lap top open and slipped the disc inside. He booted it up and waited for the image to appear.

”Oh man, it’s porn!”

Gerard saw an image of four grown men all naked and a clearly younger one, but not too young. It looked like someone who could go to his high school, but that didn’t mean he were 18. One was sitting behind him and unbuttoning his shirt. Gerard saw the crest and realized it was someone from his high school. The boy’s shirt was slipped down and he man started to play with his nipples.

”P-Please, his wasn’t what we agreed on.”

”Oh? And just what did you think was going to happen here tonight?”

”You were just supposed to watch.”

”Well obviously we changed our minds and you are in no position to complain about it.”

Another guy grabbed at the boy’s pants and undid them sliding them off. He smirked when he saw the boy was wearing simple white briefs.

”How virginal of you. Next time though we need to put you in something more exotic.”

”Next time? Ahhh!”

The man behind the boy knocked him down onto the bed and Gerard could see his face now.

”Frankie!”

Gerard gripped the lap top and yelled at the screen. The man crawled on top of him and kissed him. It was messy with tongue and teeth and Gerard could see him fighting the guy. Another guy came up and pinned Frank’s wrists to the bed.

”Now the real fun can begin.”

The camera panned down and Gerard saw Frank’s briefs removed exposing his cock, which was still flaccid. The forth man, that Gerard hadn’t seen yet, handed the third a tube of lube. He coated his fingers with it and then he forth man held Frank’s legs apart as he guy’s lubed fingers pressed against Frank’s opening.

”P-P-Please, don’, I don’ wan his.”

”Relax Frankie, I will be enjoyable soon.”

The camera zoomed in and the fingers pressed into Frank. Frank cried out and the camera panned out again as his gasp was swallowed by the man still kissing him. The camera moved back and stayed focused on the fingers which quickly went from one to two. Now Frank was writhing on the bed and panting. The man kissing him had moved to sucking on his nipples.

”Look at him, he loves it now.”

”Hey Matt, see if you can get him to cum without touching his cock.”

”Ha, that will be easy. I just need to...”

Frank cried out as the guy, now Matt, pressed into Frank’s prostate. Frank arched his back and pressed into the man sucking on his chest and playing with his nipples. The one holding his wrists leaned down and kissed him. He guy holding his legs open was rubbing his inner thigh now and just teasing his balls. Matt continued to press on Frank’s prostate and his cock was now rock hard. His body continued to buck off the bed till he was crying out and cumming. He camera zoomed in on the orgasm as the man touching his inner thigh leaned in and caught the cum on his tongue.

”Love the way they taste when they are young. So full of life.”

”You’re an ass Zack.”

Zack grinned at the camera and licked his lips as he took Frank’s cock in his mouth and sucked on the head lightly. Frank whined at the over simulation and Zack laughed as he let go.

”Oh baby, don’t worry the fun has just begun.”

Matt moved up on the bed then slicked up his cock and positioned himself with the head at Frank’s opening.

”N-N-No, I’m…I never…”

”Aww hear that boys, Frankie here is a virgin. Were you saving itI for that someone special?”

”Y-Yes, I wanted to give it to my boyfriend.”

”That’s sweet, well you can just lie and tell him he got it.”

”NO!”

Without a warning, Matt pushed into Frank in one smooth stroke. Frank screamed and tried to pull away.

”Hold him Syn!”

”I got him Matt!”

Syn, the guy at the head of the bed pinned Frank’s wrists again. Frank was rapped a Zack pulled Frank’s legs apart and held them wide. He camera zoomed in on Matt’s cock going in and out of Frank’s opening.

”Yeah, fuck him good so that he is nice and open for the rest of us.”

”You got itI Johnny.”

Matt continued to fuck Frank as his legs and wrists were held by Zack and Syn. Soon though Matt’s movement began to faulter and he pistoned his hips more.

”Oh fuck, gonna cum and fill you’re tight hole up.”

Frank shook his head furiously, but it was too late. Matt was shouting and cumming inside him. When Matt was spent he pulled out and Zack let go of Frank’s legs. They fell down with a soft thud.

”My turn.”

Frank was flipped over and Zack moved up behind him.

”Hey Brooks, get an aerial of this one.”

The guy behind the camera…Brooks, moved to stand on the bed. Zack slicked up his cock a bit, but used Matt’s cum as lube as he pressed in. Frank needed his arms to hold himself up now so Sn busied himself pushing his cock in Frank’s mouth.

”Oh man, its so warm.”

”Not as warm as his ass is though.”

Both guys laughed as they fucked Frank from both ends. Frank was moaning and Johnny was jerking his cock from underneath.

”There you go Frankie, we can make you feel good too.”

”hey Syn, you gonna nut in his mouth intsead?”

”I’m gonna try not to, but he’s good with his tongue.”

”Fuck, I may just jerk myself off and cum all over him instead.”

”You’re loss Johnny, cause man he is tight.”

Zack shut up after that and went back to fucking him. He and Syn built up a rhythm and soon Zack was cumming.

”Ah shit, no gonna make it!”

Syn pumped his cock in and out of Frank’s mouth filling it up with his cum. Frank fell to the bed face down in the puddle of cum, his ass up. Brooks zoomed in on his ass and the cum dribbling out. He pressed a finger inside and Frank whimpered.

My turn.”

Johnny moved behind Frank and slipped inside him with no lube on his cock.

”Shit, third fuck and he is still tight!”

”Hey who’s gonna take the camera when I go?”

”I got it.”

”Thanks man.”

Brooks stayed trained on Johnny as he fucked the boy emptying his own seed into him. Then he handed the camera to Matt. Brooks sat on the bed and pulled Frank into his lap. Frank had a dazed look on his face, which was covered in cum and drool along with tears. He maneuvered the boy and pushed his cock inside. He reached around and started to jerk Frank’s cock making him whine.

”Come on baby, that’s it. Wanna feel you cum with me.”

Brooks was on the edge watching the other guys fuck Frank so he knew it was no going to take long. He pumped Frank’s cock in time with his strokes as he fucked up into the boy chasing his orgasm. He felt the boy tighten up on his shaft and then watched as he tossed his head back painting Brooks hand with his cum. He feeling was exactly what he needed and Frank cumming sent him over the edge. He filled the boy’s tight ass up till he didn’t have anything left. He pulled the boy’s face back to him and kissed him.

”Fuck.”

Gerard looked at the cum streaked screen in front of him as he gripped his cock panting from his own orgasm. He couldn’t believe that he had just cum from watching his boyfriend get gang banged. He ran to the bathroom and threw up.

”Gee? Gee are you alright?”

Mikey came out of his room and went into the bathroom.

”Oh Gee.”

He knelt down on the carpet and held Gerard’s hair. He didn’t even question why Gerard’s cock was out. Gerard lifted his head up and looked at his little brother.

”Oh Mikey, I’m a fucking monster!”

”What? No you aren’t Gee, you are the sweetest kindest most gentlest person in the world. You are no monster.”

Gerard started to cry and Mikey opened his arms and held his brother as if he was the oldest one. He rocked him back and forth whispering to him that everything was going o be alright. He problem was that Gerard knew it wouldn’t be till he could make sure that his Frankie was alright.

*

*

*

"Gee? Gee, you up yet?"

Gerard hadn't slept at all. He couldn't get Frank out of his mind and what happened to him. He heard Mikey's voice, but when he looked up he saw both Mike and Frank in the doorway.

"Oh wow Gee, you look horrible! Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Frankie?"

"Yeah Gee, it's me. Come on, we are gonna be late for school."

Gerard was so confused. Frank looked fine. Well, how was someone that was gang raped by five men supposed to look. Still he had small bags under his eyes, but said nothing, just smiled at Gerard.

"We'll meet you downstairs, okay Gee?"

Gerard just gave a nod and watched as Frank and Mikey left the room.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Gerard muttered as he go up and went to get dressed for the day.


	3. Disc 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Fuck, forgot how big you were.”
> 
> ”Yeah, well you are lucky that I am more gentle with you than _our_ dear Frankie.”
> 
> ”Yeah, well I knew he would like it rough, that’s why I gave him to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the mysterious person who has been giving Gerard the DVDs is revealed...can you guess who it is? @~@
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Alpha Beta _***holysmokespete***_ ^-^

”

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Gerard hadn’t slept in days. He didn’t even know what day it was, only if it was a school day or not. His pile of DVD’s had grown to ten. He had watched them all. The Frank in the 10th DVD, he wasn’t the same one as in the first. He was now a complete cum hungry slut that took everything that they did to him, practically begging for it. They had done costumes, BDSM, humiliation, pain, and so much more. His eyes were rimmed in black, as he pushed the 11th DVD into the tray. As it slid into the laptop, his cock was already twitching. It was as if it was conditioned for these moments. The picture loaded and Gerard clutched his cock and watched.

*

*

*

”Oh yes Daddy, please!”

”What a good girl you are Frankie, look at you taking all our cocks at once.”

Frank was plugged in every way possible. He had Syn and Brooks in his ass and Zach and Johnny in each hand and Matt was fucking his mouth.

”You're the best, little girl. You helped all your brothers out, also your daddy when we were all feeling down.”

”I’m so happy that I please you.”

”What about your boyfriend, the one you wanted to give your virginity to?”

”I don’t want a boring boy like him. I want men like you. He could never be enough for me now.”

Matt shoved his cock back in and grabbed a fist full of Frank’s hair, as he used the boy like everyone else did. They all managed to cum almost at the same time covering and filling the boy up. Gerard came with tears in his eyes and his heart completely broken. He let go of his cock and weakly tucked it into his pants. He couldn’t believe that Frank would say that about him. He turned the DVD off and slumped in his seat, looking at the clock. It was almost three AM and he was beyond tired. He looked at the pile of DVDs wanting to smash them, but at the same time keep them to remind himself that no one was who they claimed to be. Frank still acted like Frank, but he was more distant toward Gerard and now he understood why. He wasn't sure they were even going out anymore... Gerard was so thankful for Mikey right now. He had been amazing, making sure Gerard ate and showered. They would cuddle on the sofa watching movies and when Gerard randomly started crying during it, Mikey would just hold him tighter and tell him everything would be alright. He didn’t even know why Gerard was crying, but it didn’t matter. That was the kind of brother Gerard had. At least he could count on Mikey.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

Gerard couldn’t stay home anymore. He was going mad, he felt. He forced himself not to watch the next DVD and took an evening walk. He was heartbroken and crying. Frank was almost completely absent from his life now. He didn’t even see him in school anymore. Gerard dragged along the sidewalk like a zombie, without even having a destination.

* * *

”So what are you doing with them anyway?”

Matt sat in the booth looking at the boy, as he handed him the DVD.

”Just a little private viewing.”

”Well I mean if these ever got out…”

”They won’t. I know where they all are.”

”I guess we can trust you, you haven’t steered us wrong yet, I mean that boy…he is certainly as sweet as you said he would be.”

”Of course he was.”

”Still….not as sweet as you.”

”Stop flatterer.”

”How about some fun for old time sake.”

”You’re such a perv.”

”You know you love it.”

”Shall we go where we met?”

”The park?”

”Yeah, I’m sentimental.”

Matt laughed.

”Lead the way, sunshine.”

* * *

Gerard doesn’t remember how he got to the park. It was more pain for him. He remembered going to there with Frank and Mikey in the summer and playing on the swings. He made his way over and looked at them, longing for those days. He was about to sit down when he heard voices. He knew that he looked a sight so he ducked down behind the bushes nearby.

”The bathroom?”

”Seems fitting right?”

”Mikey?”

Gerard shook his head. He must be hearing things. He peeked over the hedge and started to gasp, but slapped his hand over his face. The man that Mikey was with was one from the DVD. He was sure it was Matt. He watched as they entered the men’s room. He quickly got up and followed them. He moved around to the back where he knew a window was. It was luck or perhaps not luck that the window was on the wall that held the stall. He pressed against it and listened.

* * *

”Fuck, I forgot how good you were with your mouth.”

Matt ran his hands through Mikey’s hair gently.

”Man, where did you get such skills?”

Mikey pulled off Matt’s cock and laughed.

”Do you want me to suck your cock or have a conversation; I kind of can’t do both.”

Matt laughed.

Well, I mean, if I have a real choice.”

Mikey smirked and took Matt’s cock back in.

”The guys are going to be so pissed that I got you again.”

Mikey didn’t answer just started to use his little tricks that had Matt shaking, but then Mikey pulled off.

”Hey, what gives?”

”If you cum, you can’t fuck me can you?”

Matt looked down and saw that Mikey had been finger fucking himself and stretching himself open.

”Fuck, you little slut, you are amazing.”

”Of course I am.”

Mikey smirked and stood up. He bent over the toilet leaning his hands to the wall and shaking his ass on display. Matt gripped his hips and lined himself up pressing in slowly.

”Fuck, forgot how big you were.”

”Yeah, well you are lucky that I am more gentle with you than _our_ dear Frankie.”

”Yeah, well I knew he would like it rough, that’s why I gave him to you”

”He didn’t in the beginning, but now he’s an open hole waiting for cocks.”

”Yeah, more than two?”

”Wait till you see the new DVD.”

”Fuck, the poor bastard.”

”He can take it. We turned him to a cum bucket.”

”Speaking of cum, why don’t you shut the fuck up and cum in me.”

”We do think alike, Michael.”

* * *

Gerard cringed, as he slipped to the ground covering his ears. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. His brother. His own flesh, sold his boyfriend, Mikey’s best friend to a bunch of older perverted men as a sex toy. Plus, he is the one that has been giving Gerard the DVDs. It was all too much. He needed to get away. Gerard got up staggering and leaned against the wall. He moved to the edge and out into the light. Then…everything went dark.


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Why Mikey, why?”
> 
> ”Ah, you want exposition huh? You want the villain to reveal his motive. Well Big brother the villain in this is you.”
> 
> ”Me, but how?”
> 
> ”Remember when you I and Frankie had that conversation about marriage and you picked Frankie to marry?”
> 
> ”Yes, but you are my brother!”
> 
> ”But I loved you. I loved you more than Frankie did and for far longer. I had to watch you choose him over me. Then a few days later I was grabbed by a strange man and my virginity was stolen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the last chapter and it was less than 1000 words I figured I would just put it up with out it being betaed. Apologies for any mistakes of course. So the story comes to a close and all is revealed for poor Gerard, but is it what he wants to hear? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”

”Oh fuck, my head. Where am I ahhhhh, fuck that’s tight!”

Gerard looked up and saw that he was in his room. He didn’t remember going there, but he was having trouble concentrating as the tightness got more intense.

”Oh good *ah ah* you’re awake.”

Gerard lifted his head a bit. What he saw he could not believe. He had to be dreaming right?

”M-Mikey? W-What are you doing to my-yi yi yi…”

”That’s kind of obvious isn’t it G-Geeeee.”

Gerard tried to sit up, but found his wrists and ankles bound to his bed.

”I’m trapped!”

”Yeah, and it’s your, fuck fuck, own fault.”

Gerard looked up and saw his little brother. His sweet innocent little brother riding his cock. But he wasn’t innocent and he wasn’t sweet, not like Gerard thought.

”Why Mikey, why?”

”Ah, you want exposition huh? You want the villain to reveal his motive. Well Big brother the villain in this is you.”

”Me, but how?”

”Remember when you I and Frankie had that conversation about marriage and you picked Frankie to marry?”

”Yes, but you are my brother!”

”But I loved you. I loved you more than Frankie did and for far longer. I had to watch you choose him over me. Then a few days later I was grabbed by a strange man and my virginity was stolen.”

”Mikey no!”

”Yup and then he decided to share me with his friends. I became their pet. Traded back and forth over and over again while you and Frankie became the perfect couple. Finally I had enough so I traded.”

”Traded?”

”Yup, I gave them Frankie so I could have you.”

”But that’s not fair!”

”Fair? Fair? How was it fair that I was being gang raped and Frankie had you?! That is was only 13!? That Frank had a chance to lose his virginity in the arms of someone he loved while I had it ripped from me by a strange middle aged man!? You think that was fair Gee, huh do you!?”

”No no, oh God, Mikey.”

”You were too slow though. You wanted to take your time and that was to my advantage. Now I got your virginity and you got nothing. Let that sink in.”

Mikey said nothing else and concentrated on riding Gerard’s cock. Gerard tried to process everything that he learned in the past few minutes. It was all so much. It was too much. Gerard gathered his strength and broke his bonds. This startled Mikey, but then Gerard was wrapping his arms around his younger brother tightly and crying.

”I’m so sorry Mikey. I’m so sorry for everything you went through that caused you to do that to Frankie and I. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you like a big brother should.”

Mikey held Gerard tightly too his own tears streaming now.

”It’s okay Gee cause now we have each other and no one can come between us ever again.”

”Yes.”

Gerard looked at Mikey and kissed him. He knocked him over and fully buried his cock inside the younger boy. Mikey cried out and Gerard swallowed the sound. He fucked him with all the passion that he could muster. Soon Mikey was cumming without being touched. He panted and moaned as Gerard kept fucking him and filling him up. Mikey thought it was over after that, but Gerard kept going even after cumming.

”Gee, what are you…”

”Making up for lost time.”

Gerard lifted Mikey up and carried him to the wall. Mikey could feel him getting hard again already. He fucked him again the wall hard and fast making the frames on their nails rattle. Mikey dug his nails into Gerard’s back leaving marks of possession like the ones on his hips that Gerard’s fingers were making. The kissed hungrily as Mikey was filled up over and over again till they collapsed in a sweaty cum covered pile on the floor.

*

*

*

”I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Mikey.”

”Now we can be together forever.”

”Yeah.”

*BRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG*

“AHHHHH!”

“Gerard? Honey are you alright?”

Gerard looked up as Frank came into the room.

”Frankie?”

”Oh man Gerard, you haven’t called me that in years.”

As Frank got closer to the bed Gerard pulled him into his arms.

”Frankie, Frankie, I missed you.”

”Gee…what’s wrong?”

”I had a horrible nightmare that I lost you.”

”Daddy?”

Gerard looked up and saw a boy that had dark hair like Frank and him.

”Maddie, come here sweetheart.”

The boy ran over and wiggled his way between Gerard and Frank making Frank giggle. Gerard missed that sound so much.

”Are we still going to the park after shopping?”

”Of course kiddo.”

”Yay!”

he kissed both Gerard and Frank and then left the room. Gerard watched him go and then turned back to Frank.

”Missed you.”

”I missed you too, but I’m here.”

”I know.”

Frank smiled leaning in and kissing Gerard’s softly.

”Maddie and I will be back soon.”

”Alright.”

”Love you Gee.”

”Love you too Frankie.”

Frank waved as he left the bedroom.

”It was just a dream.”

Gerard got up and went to the bathroom. He passed his son’s room with its bright colors and toys. He watched as Frank helped him on with his coat. He waved to them as they walked out the door. After using the bathroom he went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and a fresh blueberry miffi9n that was still cooling in a basket. He plated it and carried it into the bedroom. He sat down at his computer desk and powered it up. He went to pick up the muffin, but his elbow hit the chair arem and he dropped it.

”Five second rule.”

He chuckled as he reached down to pick up the fallen treat and then saw a something next to the computer tower on the floor.

”Huh, a DVD case.”

He grabbed it and the muffin. It was blank. He popped it open and saw a DVD inside with the number 1 on it. He pulled it out and slid it into the machine.

”Now, let’s see what we have here…”


End file.
